


Natural Enemies, Unlikely Friends(And Maybe More)

by Ellenthered



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires Verses Werewolves, vampire!Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenthered/pseuds/Ellenthered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, based on a gifset I saw a while back where Stiles is a Vampire.<br/>He comes back to Beacon Hills to check on his human family to find a wolf pack has moved in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Way Too Old For This

**Author's Note:**

> Please if I made a mistake in the dates  
> TELL ME

Przemyslaw had been changed in 1423 in Poland.

He'd come to America in 1805, following family that moved there. He'd come in and out of the human's lives, following his brothers family all over the world to keep them safe.

He was a Vampire, turned at the age of seventeen. He never stayed anywhere for long, people tended to notice that he never aged. A year, maybe two and then he'd move on.

The daylight thing was bogus, most myth about vampires were bogus. Not blood though. Stiles had to drink every day to keep himself healthy. Keep himself strong. 

It was harder to remain hidden in small towns when he had to kidnap, feed from, and then erase the memory of people every day. Law tended to notice that the "strange new kid" was always around the people who went missing.

++

His brother had sons, and they had sons, and _they_ had sons. The name lived on. The Stilinski's kept moving west, gold mining and eventually getting into law enforcement. His great great whatever number great nephew actually made Sheriff in the little town of Beacon Hills.

Which was the only reason Przemyslaw had stopped in the town. The fact that there seemed to be a wolf pack living in the same town had nothing to do with it.

Okay maybe a little.

Przemyslaw hated werewolves, they smelled bad, they were all animal instinct and oh yeah, they hunted Vampires down. Always great for a party. 

++

He signed himself up for school, using a little mind control to do it, and kept his head down. Never used Stilinski as his last name when there was actual family in the same town, went by something else. But someone called him out on it in the first class. The damn chemistry teacher.

"Oh great, the Sheriff sent on of his brood here."

"Brood?" The vampire scowled, he did not like this man. "We're not a brood."

"Whatever. What's your name so I can get started."

"Przemyslaw" He smirked as the teacher struggled with the name, eventually giving up and shooing him back to the only empty seat. The smirk fell when he realized just what he'd be sitting next to. "Oh this is great."

The teen werewolf was staring at him, mouthing over his name and failing to get it right every time.

"What was your name again?"

The wolf was about seventeen, big brown eyes, tanned skin and a look like a puppy. He didn't look anything like a predator.

"...Przemyslaw. Przemyslaw Stilinski."

"Like the Sheriff?"

"I guess."

He shrugged.

"Prez...Przems...I'm just gonna call you Stiles okay?"

Przemyslaw blinked at this strange wolf, finding himself nodding slowly when it hit. The sweet scent of fresh blood. a shiver ran up his spine as his hazel eyes scaned the room till he found her. Short, red hair, and a paper cut. She smelled amazing. 

He realized that he must be staring a little to much when the wolf chuckled.

"Don't even bother. She's got this on again off again thing with the co-captain of the lacrosse team. She doesn't even look at other guys most of the time."

"I wasn't...I wont be in town long enough to...What was your name?"

"Scott. Scott McCall."

The puppy wolf grinned and held out his hand, which Stiles refused to shake. Most people noticed his cold skin and wolves ran a little hotter. They always knew.

"Nice to meet you. Now um...trying to pay attention to the uh...lesson."

That scent was still in his nose, sweet blood fresh and warm and damn he was hungry. The girl had pressed a tissue to the cut, stopped the bleeding and thrown the tissue away, but still the scent of blood was on her and Stiles wanted a taste. Needed a taste.

A book slammed onto his desk, the teacher glaring at him.

"Are you with us Mister Stilinski?"

"Huh?"

Hazel eyes blinked up at his teacher, Mister Harris his mind supplied helpfully. There was a smattering of snickers and Harris scowled.

"Meet me after class to discus your detention."

The surprise came with the wolf, Scott, started to defend him.

"Come on, it's not like Stiles is trying to be difficult or something. He's new of course he's gonna be a little out of it."

"You can join him in detention Mister McCall."

As soon as Harris was back in front of the class Przemyslaw had to ask.

"Stiles?"

"Well...you're names kinda hard to say. Sorry but I think it'd be easier for everyone involved to just call you Stiles. Do you...not like it?"

The puppy dog eyes given to the vampire was enough to change the most hardened of criminal.

"No I...You know I actually like it?"

He was met with a huge grin and a number to put into a phone.

...

Now all he needed was a cell phone.

++

By the time Stiles got out of class he'd somehow become friends with the wolf...and when did he start thinking of himself as "Stiles"?

Scott was easy to be around, didn't mind the mild flailing and general twitchiness that was the vampire, in fact he seemed to find it funny.

The red head pushed past them and Stiles' mouth watered.

"Scott? What's her name?"

"Lyida Martian. But I'm telling you man, she's set on Jackson."

"I have my ways."


	2. Hungry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes overboard and gets the hunters on his trail.

Stiles was lurking in crowds of the local club, almost drunk on the scent of healthy bodies filling the air with the scent of lust and want. His mouth was watering as he looked around, trying to find the most available target.

Someone alone, someone there looking for meaningless sex. Someone who wouldn't mind waking up with a blackout of the night, sore, and with marks on their neck.

It didn't take him long to spot someone who fit his needs perfectly. They were already half drunk.

++

It didn't take him to much effort to have the girl whimpering at his every touch in a back room of the club. He kissed over the pulse point a few times before suddenly sinking his fangs in. The girl jerked and tried to cry out but Stiles had his hand clasped over her mouth.

The blood that filled his mouth wasn't perfect, the taste of liquor tainting it. But it did the trick, filled the vampire with strength. But with that strength came a lack of control. His eyes slid shut, as he pushed the fangs in deeper, ripping a larger hole into the artery. More blood rushed into his mouth as his prey stopped struggling, a small whimper leaving her. Her limbs jerked as her mind fought against what was happening, fought against the blood loss that was killing her.

Finally he pulled away, watching his victim with wide eyes. It had been years since he'd lost control like that. Almost a century. Her body barely bleed and he knew that he'd messed up.

Absentmindedly Stiles ran a hand over his lips, wiping off the blood and slowly left the room. Hunters lived in this town. They wouldn't miss the fact that a girl was killed by a vampire. Nor the fact that he'd drained her dry. They would hunt him down and cut off his head.

Argent's were not know for their kind understanding.

++

He ended up calling Scott, asking if they could meet somewhere. That he needed help, protection from someone. His friend was worried, understandably so but Stiles wouldn't give him any details over the phone. After all Scott was dating one of the Argent's.

++

The vampire was waiting just inside the tree line for his friend, fidgeting with his fingers when he heard the car.

Scott didn't have a car.

Fangs came out and hazel eyes turned to red.

A black camaro and a silver porsche pulled up, Scott stepping out of the camaro and followed by a guy from school, Isaac, and a tall man with scruff and a leather jacket. From the porsche Lydia and her boyfriend Jackson.

Everyone but Lydia was a wolf and Stiles scowled.

"Stiles? You here?"

Scott looked around, worry plain on his face.

"Scott." The man with the scruff nodded towards were Stiles was hiding "He's there."

Scott turned and all but ran towards Stiles, only stopping when the vampire hissed, baring his fangs. Suddenly there were three werewolves between him and Scott, the man with the scruff shifted and ready for a fight.

"Stiles..."

"You honestly didn't know? Seriously?"

"What are you?"

The shifted werewolf growled out, pushing Scott farther behind him.

"He's a vampire."

All the wolves freeze, looking over at Stiles with new...fear? It made him laugh. 

"Well look at that. You're scared of me. What a laugh."

The wolf in front growled.

"Derek...it's okay. He's my friend."

"He's a vampire. They hate Werewolves."

"Yes, we do. But Scott's cool."  Stiles grinned at his friend, which was weird to admit. He was friends with a wolf. He looked over the alpha, over "Derek" and smirked. Once you got past the glaring personality issues this wolf was fine. The kind of man that Stiles would love to sink his teeth into in a way that didn't involve feeding himself. "He's more of a puppy than a wolf."

There it was, Scott's puppy dog eyes and Isaac stepped in front of Scott a little more. Stiles always thought there might be something there.

"Why are you in my territory?"

So Derek was still angry.

"My families' here. Sheriff Stilinski is my brothers descendent. Just wanted to make sure that you lot haven't put him in danger. He is the only family I have you know."

Derek's back straightened and was that...sympathy in his eyes.

"Well don't worry. We're keeping him safe."

"Derek..." Scott peaked out from behind his pack. 'He said he was in trouble."

"So?"

"So...he's my friend. I want to help him."

Derek turned to look at Stiles and the red eyes flitted over the vampires body.

"You just fed."

"Yeah. And that's why your beta's little girlfriends family is after me."

Ten pairs of eyes blinked at him in confusion.

"You lost control? Killed someone."

"She was drunk, her blood made me drunk. Not my fault."

"Maybe you shouldn't go trolling for "prey" in bars."

"Maybe you should mind your own business. I called Scott. Not you."

Derek and Stiles would have been tearing at each others throats if it wasn't for the pack holding them apart.

"Derek I got this. Just...go home?"

Scott seemed confused as to what to do but thankfully Derek listened.

Scott waited until they were alone to sigh.

"So...this person you killed."


	3. Cleaning Up With An Alpha Baby Sitter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek makes sure that Scott and Stiles don't do anything stupid.  
> In other words Derek watches Stiles like a hawk.

Stiles was fidgeting outside the Sheriffs office, this was a bad idea. He _never_ actually met with his family, just watch them, maybe fight off a few predators and then moved on. But Scott wanted Stiles to make a report, the dead girl was on the news and Stiles could come up with some story to explain why there were probably security video of them together. His friend nudged him with his shoulder, initiating a shoving war to pass the time, and not for the first time Stiles was glad his friend was there for moral support.

Derek was there to make sure that Stiles didn't kill Scott.

The idea made Stiles want to laugh, out of anyone in the pack Scott was the one person he didn't want to kill. Now if it was Lyida or Jackson...well that'd be different. But it wasn't. It was Scott. His best friend.

The vampire froze before tumbling to the floor as Scott shoved him and let out a whooping laugh.

When did Scott become Stiles' best friend?

And better yet, who did he think he was to push Stiles out of his chair?

Stiles grinned and tugged Scott down with him.

++

The twitching came back when he was alone with his brothers decedent. John Stilinski, Wife Claudia, no children. It made Stiles sad that this was the last of his family. The name would end here baring some sort of miracle where Claudia would be able to have children. And then the name would only survive if she had a son.

"So...Scott says you have information on a murder Mister..."

"...Stilinski." The Sheriff froze. "I know, not a common name but it's mine...and apparently yours."

Stiles shrugged. 

"Right....first name?"

"Just call me Stiles. No one can even come close to saying my name."

"Stiles. Right." The Sheriff looked spooked. "So...the murder?"

"Yeah um...that girl in the club, I'm pretty sure I was that last person to see her alive."

He was instantly hit with the full force of the cops gaze.

"Go on."

"Well...we hooked up in a backroom. She was a little um...out of it after so I went out first. There was this big guy, huuuuge, and he was just standing there like glaring at the door." The Sheriff was nodding, writing this all down. "He looked like a serial killer to be honest..."

"Well we don't get many of those types. Can you give a description."

Stiles shook his head.

"It was too dark to see him."

"Then how do you know he looked like a serial killer?"

"The vibe he gave off. Just all creepiness and pealing your skin off to wear as a suit."

He receive a cocked eyebrow for that last bit, but hey. Stiles had always been a bit dramatic.

"Alright then. Just one question. Did you bite her?"

His blood ran cold.

"What?"

"Did you bite her? We found a bite mark on her neck."

"No...I'm not into that pain pleasure thing."

He could tell the Sheriff didn't believe him.

"Alright...you can go. Thank you for your help."

Stiles stood slowly, nodding and heading back to the waiting area.

He was never listening to Scott again.

++

Derek decided he was going to follow them to Scotts house and then up to his room and then he decided that he was going to read while they were playing video games.

Needless to say Stiles found it more than a little aggravating.

"Dude! If you're just gonna sit there why don't you just go home?"

Stiles had just been beaten by Scott for the fifth time in a row. This was not good.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you're only here to make sure I don't kill Scott. Well let me put your mind at ease. I don't eat puppy."

Derek was up and growling as quick as Scott was between them.

"Guys let's all just calm down." Scott put his hands on both of their chests and pushed, which was dangerous. One of them was his alpha the other an angry vampire. It was one of those moments that Stiles remembered that Scott had serious guts. "Stiles isn't gonna hurt me Derek. We're friends."

"His kind can't be friends with anyone. All they want to do is kill."

"Now that's just racist." Stiles stated, slightly distracted by the warm hand still pressed against his chest. Most people pulled away when they felt just how cold he was. Scott never did. "I know some Vampires who just love to make friends."

"But not you."

"I don't stick around long enough anywhere to make friends. I don't need them."

The hand dropped and he saw the cleaver trap Derek had laid. Scott was looking at Stiles like he'd kicked his grandmother.

"You don't...need them?"

"Didn't. Meant to say didn't."  Bad save, really bad save. Stiles sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Scott, you're my best friend. My _only_ friend. More of a brother really."

That did it. Scotts face lit up as Derek's darkened. It was like Scott was stealing the light from Derek. Kinda funny actually.

"Really?"

"Yep."

He popped the p and grinned, because it was true. He hadn't felt this close to anyone since his brother and he were children.

He had a brother again.

...

A brother that came with a cranky alpha but still. A brother.


	4. Alone And Finally Lonely.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunters nab Stiles

Stiles knew he was in trouble when he felt someone stick a needle under the skin of his wrists.

Knew he was going to be in pain when he felt the holy water enter his system

A second later he was screaming.

++

It wasn't until the holy water had completely burned through his arm, leaving a bloody mess that was already slowly healing, that the old Argent started to talk to him.

"Why this town?"

"Why her?"

"Why kill her?"

Gerard Argent asked and received a stony face in return. Occasionally Stiles gave a sarcastic response and was hit for his trouble, but it never hurt. The only way to hurt him was the holy water and then he'd be screaming to much to talk.

They knew that.

So they continued to question and hit him

++

Two days past and his arm was almost healed, a dark scar still marring the pail skin, but he could move his hand again which was good.

Gerard hadn't been down since the first day, leaving everything to his son who was a lot nicer about his methods.

Hey, Chris had Allison and they were the same age...well. Kinda.

"Hey, how is Allison? Heard you let her go to the dance at school. That was nice of you."

A mocking grin lifted Stiles' lips as Chris glared at him. He knew the man hated that his daughter was friends with werewolves and now a vampire.

"Allison is none of your business. Now where is your sire?"

"Who knows."

Stiles shrugs and Chris brings the wooden bat down on his fingers.

"Where is he."

"Her and I have no idea. We separated about...a year after she bit me."

"Vampires don't leave their sired."

"Oh you humans know nothing."

Stiles' laugh turned into a yelp as he was hit again.

"Where is she?"

++

You knew it was a bad sign when you get used to the torture.

The Argent's didn't use holy water again, only using their hands and bats to try and get information from him. None of it worked.

Not until they brought Scott down to the basement, bloody and beaten.

If the chains weren't iron than Stiles would have killed every hunter in the state for what happened to his best friend.

"Let him go."

He could feel the fangs pressing against his lips, the chains pressing and then breaking his skin.

"Where is your sire."

"I told you I don't know!" Panic filled him as Gerard pressed a taser to Scotts chest, heart breaking as he watch the wolf jerk. "I don't know. Try Europe! She always liked it there!"

A whimper left Scott when Gerard walked to Stiles, pulling out another syringe of holy water.

"Maybe you will be ready to speak when this is out of you."

He jabbed the needle into a vein and pushed the liquid in.

The last thing Stiles remembered was screaming and hearing Scott cry out for him.

And one thing before he blacked out.

A loud howl.


	5. Tragity Brings People Together. Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG  
> Just haven't had the muse to write anything lately.  
> please forgive me.

Stiles was a little more than aggravated with Derek Hale. Every chance the wolf got he tried to separate Scott and Stiles, which would have been annoying on any day. But now. When it was Stiles birthday. That was a low blow.

Which was why Stiles was banging on the door to Derek's loft.

'Derek! I know you're in there!' He banged harder and growled. 'Open up or I will tear this door open so help me god!'

Suddenly the door was ripped open and Stiles was assaulted with the scent of blood and wolfsbane. And scarier still the scent of Scott in pain.

The vampire seemed to shrink and then darted inside straight to Scott's side, taking his hand. The hazel eyes darted to the gaping hole in the wolfs side and then back to Scott's face. He was unconscious, thank god, but this was bad. Really bad. This could kill Scott and the thought made Stiles' throat close up, eyes threatening to spill over with tears. he couldn't loose another brother. Not now, when he just found Scott.

'What...what happened...?'

He didn't look up as Derek approached, didn't move when the wolf started taking his beta's pain.

'Hunters. Gerard Argent.'

Stiles froze. Everyone knew that name, knew to fear it, knew to run when they heard it.

'He's...he's supposed to be in France.'

What little color he had quickly drained from his face.

'He came for his daughters funeral. Stayed for the revenge.'

Stiles nodded, not looking up from Scott's face even though he could feel the alpha watching him.

* * *

 

Derek didn't quite know what to make of the Vampire his beta had befriended. Sometimes Stiles was...well a snarky little shit but that was only with Derek, to Issac someone who could out sass him, to Lydia another boy to twirl around her finger, and to Jackson someone new to spar with. But when he and Scott were together it was like he wasn't even a vampire at all. Just another ordinary teen handing out with his best friend.

Derek didn't trust him but he did trust Scott, and Scott said that Stiles was cool. So he was trying to let it go, promised the beta that he'd stop baby sitting, which honestly was welcome at this point. Think what he may about what Stiles was he couldn't deny that he had a very strong physical attraction to the vampire, and watching him slowly lick an ice cream cone or suck on some sucker every day was starting to test his self control. 

So when Scott finally woke up Derek was very quick to tell Stiles to leave. Rude he knew but having the object of his dicks favorite fantasy sitting right there was starting to drive him nuts.

But of course Scott put up a fight.

'Derek. Come on, he's my best friend and he's worried about me and.'

'Fine. Stiles you can take Scott home and hang out there.'

* * *

 

Hanging out at Scott's turned out to be a bit of a bust, the wolf fell asleep almost the moment his but hit the couch. So Stiles was left to his own devices. Which currently focused on giving his cock what it wanted. And what it wanted was to have Derek Hale's mouth around it. And his ass wanted to be broken in half by Derek Hales dick.

'I must be going insane if I want to be topped by a werewolf.' Stiles muttered, knocking on Derek's door.

* * *

Derek did what he he always did after he'd finished seeing Stiles, he jerked off furiously. So the sudden knock at the door and the silence of a heart beat meant that it was Stiles sent the wolf into a frensy of sex. He jerked open the door, grabbed Stiles and threw him on the bed. Barely managing to close the door behind him the wolf was on top of the vampire, kissing him like his life depended on it. He heard a chuckle and growled, all but ripping off Stiles' clothes and making a b-line straight for his cock.

The sounds that Stiles were making were wonderful, the hand tight in his hair actually pushing him down farther was amazing, the fact that Stiles suddenly pulled Derek off was not.

* * *

'Whoa their sourwolf. Aren't you gonna at least buy me dinner first.'

The vampire shuddered slightly at the animistic grin on Derek's face, quirking an eyebrow as Derek straddled his chest, and moaning when there was a healthy helping of cock in his mouth. He could live with this. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also do not be fooled  
> This is not a Stiles/Lyida fic.  
> I actually detest that ship soooo  
> yeah  
> no Styida.  
> Sterek WILL HAPPEN.


End file.
